Fanarisu
The Fanarisu is mostly a nomadic clan, seeking home out in the wilds. However, a small group of Fanarisu have resided in Sunagakure, and have even become part of it's nobility. Members Alpha Fanarisu * Fanarisu, Ryokai [ Alive - Clan Leader ] * Fanarisu, Seifu [ Alive ] * Fanarisu, Lenari [ Alive ] * Fanarisu, Kohaku [ Alive ] History Centuries ago, there lived a creature it's origin unknown unlike any other, a massive and deadly beast named Shichi, who lived in a deep, murky river that stretched across the vast lands. Both thirsty animals and foolish humans would wander to the riverbank and would be met with a gruesome end at the jaws of Shichi. One day, however, when Shichi was stalking his afternoon prey, his bright yellow eyes gazed upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her name was Kotone, and she sat at the riverbank to wash her clothes. Shichi spent hours that day watching this angel with his head underneath the surface. Looking at her golden hair, the soft curves of her face, her delicate hands, and her white dress flowing in the wind, Shichi’s aggression and hunger all vanished completely, replaced by a warm, foreign emotion. Each day at the same time, he would return to the same place to behold her beauty and hear the sweet melody of her voice. He would even deter other predators of the river from attacking Kotone as she washed her clothes. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, and it came to a point where Shichi’s desire was so great that it was almost unbearable. He needed to sate this newfound aching in his heart. He wished he could he could walk on land and ask her to be with him forever, but fate had determined their niches, and he knew that she would surely be terrified and repulsed of his form. So turned to the heavens and prayed, begging for a miracle, something to allow him to walk among humans and speak their language. Though none of his prayers had yet to be answered for weeks, he would still ask for some form of divine intervention every night before his slumber, and he promised to renounce the ways of the beast if only to be with Kotone forever. Then, one morning, he found that his prayers were answered. He awoke coiled on the riverbank covered in mud. His scales had smoothed into skin. His teeth had dulled and whitened. His tiny claws grew into dexterous fingers, his eyes changed from bestial yellow slits to a vibrant shade of green. His head grew thick, jet black hair, his tail receded into his body, and he grew long, muscular legs. To Shichi’s delight, he became a human. After clothing himself, he stumbled across the riverbank, attempting to get used to the feeling on walking on two feet. Eventually, he managed to make it to the spot where Kotone always washed her clothes, and sure enough, there she sat humming a happy tune. Their eyes met, and they smiled before blushing and shying away from each other. Kotone was taken aback about how handsome this mystery man was. Shichi introduced himself under a new name, Shin, discarding the life of the beast he lived before. Unfortunately, he was still struggling to walk for the first time, and he often embarrassingly tripped over his own feet. But Kotone did not mind. He found his clumsiness endearing. Before long, he returned to the village with her. They spent almost every day together, ambling through the town hand-in-hand, walking by the river, lying in the lush greens starring at the clouds in the sky. Kotone was impressed by the nearly endless knowledge of flora and fauna Shin had, and Shin would always go on trips to gather the rarest and most beautiful flowers arranged in bouquets for her and find the sweetest berries and fruit in a basket for her to enjoy. She also came to realize that Shin would do practically anything her, whether it be a menial chore of getting ingredients for supper or giving her solace in times of need. After four years together, Kotone and Shin were finally wed. Kotone and Shin were, without a doubt, the two happiest people in the village and even had a child on the way. Shin, however, often found himself wandering outside of the village, strolling down the river that he once dwelled in, reminiscing about his past life. As much as he wanted to be home with his wife, he could not resist the lure of the flowing waters; he missed the sounds of the toads croaking in the mud, the feeling of the water between his webbed feet, the tranquility of night. In Shin’s absence, Kotone would spend time with her childhood friend, Kenji, who owned the flower shop and to whom Shin sold his wildflowers. Soon, Shin suspected his wife of being unfaithful. Though his transformation gave him a heart to love and eliminated his animalistic instincts, but Shin began to develop other, more wicked emotions inside him: envy, distrust, and hatred. One night, while Kotone was asleep, Shin snuck out of the house and went to confront Kenji. He causally asked about him Kotone, what they had been doing, attempting to inconspicuously gain the truth without revealing his suspicions of infidelity. Kenji said they talked often about trivial, everyday things while Shin was away, remembering their days in school together. Nevertheless, Shin silently continued to distrust Kenji, repeatedly trying to find out more of what they had been doing. The more Kenji spoke, the more Shin felt something burn in his chest. His fists tightened, and his teeth grit together. Casual conversation became blunt query and then became enraged accusations. Kenji was just about to ask Shin to leave when Shin’s animal instincts finally took over. Shin leapt onto Kenji, and his hands throttled Kenji’s neck. Shin’s blood boiled, and his eyes were glazed with untamed fury. Kenji struggled break free, but Shin’s grasp was like a vicegrip around his neck. After a minute of wheezing and frantic flailing, Kenji’s eyelids began to slowly drop, and his arms fell to the floor. He let out one final weak exhale. Shin’s anger receded, and he realized the gravity of his actions. He knew he could not go back to Kotone because he did not belong with her anymore or among other people. He had broken his divine promise. He ran out of Kenji’s home and escaped the village, returning to the wilderness, to the river. He awoke the next morning and saw his reflection. His hazel eyes changed to a glowing yellow with a bestial black pupil. His fingernails extended into black claws. His fair skin became a sickly pale, and his teeth sharpened into monstrous jaws. He was neither human nor beast, a hybrid, stuck in limbo and shunned by both the human and animal kingdom. Kotone, heartbroken, searched everyday for her husband and would walk by the river to see if he wandered there. Her searches would be in vain, but from the corner of her eye she would sometimes see a pair of bright yellow eyes emerge from underneath the surface and hear the faint sound of weeping as she walked away. Kotone months later gave birth to a son, who, much to her shock, was cursed with Shin’s exact attributes; thus the first was born. Clansmen appearance Fanarisu clan members are recognized by their appearance: between 5’10” and 6’10” at adulthood, crimson red hair (often long, straight, and unkempt), sharpened teeth, longer fingernails then per usual, and skin that doesn't seem to tan or change colour. A Fanarisu will often wear loose clothing, like a robe or kimono,that they can slip out of during more dramatic transformations since other clothing will rip apart. Behaviour Centuries of training have allowed the Fanarisu to access the primordial animal Chakra lying dormant in their bodies. As a result, they are able to initiate partial or complete transformation without knowledge or obvious capability to perform transformation. Due to the unlocked primordial chakra, their behaviour comes off as what is considered more "wild", and causes them to make decisions based more on impulse and instincts than logical thinking. Trivia * Members of the Fanarisu clan are all known for specializing and excelling at Taijutsu. Exceptions can be made where a member may choose to specialize in something else, however, these are rare. * Due to their primal nature, their bodies have taken certain aspects from their ancestor. This include the wild nature of their blood cells. As a result, Fanarisu can not obtain cells from other people as their own would kill them off. This means they can not gain transplanted Sharingan, or Senju stamina. Injecting living Fanarisu cells in another living being is catastrophic to that person, however, Fanarisu cells are quick to die, and will need to be kept in perfect conditions in order to be preserved effectively. Category:Clans